


Voyage, voyage

by Smejana



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, France (Country), Imaginary Friends, Italy, M/M, Paris (City), Romance, Travel, Vacation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smejana/pseuds/Smejana
Summary: Чудеса случаются. Главное, верить. Ну и монетка, брошенная на удачу в фонтан Треви, не помешает.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 1
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Voyage, voyage

Когда самолет приземляется в аэропорту Шарль де Голь, в Париже вечер только начинается, а в Сеуле уже глубокая ночь. Поэтому, не смотря на попытки поспать во время перелёта, Чанмин берет такси до отеля, и просто заваливается в постель.   
Утром он завтракает кофе и круассаном, а потом отправляется гулять. У него нет четкого плана, но есть карта и путеводитель. В Лувр Чанмина не тянет, а вот Эйфелева башня- самое то. По карте вроде не далеко, и он отправляется пешком. Первое впечатление от Парижа: люди, очень много людей, и еще жара! Не то чтобы в Сеуле сейчас прохладно, но в Париже жара ощущается по-другому, хотя спроси кто, Чанмин бы вряд ли объяснил. Нужно было ехать в апреле или мае, но в апреле у него впереди была целая жизнь, а в мае просто не было времени. Но, в конце концов, он в Париже, у него ещё почти два дня тут.  
Башня производит на него странное впечатление. Чанмин покупает мороженое в рожке и ест его, сидя на траве и пытаясь разобраться, нравится ли ему то, что он видит. Именно тогда он впервые замечает Кюхёна. Тот сидит на скамейке, тоже ест мороженое и смотрит на башню. Чанмин думает, что это просто его воображение, или случайный парень похож на Кю, каким он представлял его взрослым. Ещё он думает о том, что не видел своего друга лет…шесть? восемь?

_Они познакомились, когда Чанмину было пять. Он болел, лежал в постели, весь обклеенный пластырями и жутко скучал. И тогда непонятно откуда в комнате появился еще один мальчик.  
-Привет,- сказал он,- Я- Кюхён.   
Чанмин в ответ представился тоже, и пожаловался, что делать совсем нечего. Кюхён огляделся, и тут же нашёл множество занятий. Можно было рисовать в альбоме, или разглядывать картинки в книжке. Чанмин уже умел читать, а Кюхён, кажется, еще нет, поэтому они играли в игру: Кюхён говорил, что должно быть написано, а Чанмин читал то, что на самом деле. Получалось забавно, так, что когда он слишком громко рассмеялся, в комнату даже вошла мама.  
\- Мам!- Чанмин обернулся к ней, чтобы поделиться новым знакомством.- Мы тут с Кюхёном…  
Он обернулся к другу, но место, где тот сидел буквально мгновение назад, было пусто.  
-Кто такой Кюхён?- спросила мама, трогая его лоб.  
-Мой друг, - ответил Чанмин, бегло осматривая комнату в поисках мест, куда Кюхён мог спрятаться.  
\- И где же он?- мама быстро влила в него ложку лекарства, пока Чанмин не опомнился и не закрыл рот, и подтянула повыше одеяло.  
-Только что был тут. Наверное, он тебя испугался, - ответил Чанмин, выбирая между шкафом и подкроватью.- Ты иди, иди.  
Как только мама вышла, он тут же заглянул под кровать, потом вылез из постели и проверил шкаф, под столом, и за шторой. Кюхёна не было, но стоило Чанмину повернуться к своей кроватке, как оказалось, что его друг уже сидит там.  
-Извини, - сказал Кюхён.- Но родителям лучше про меня не рассказывать. От этого одни неприятности._

Чанмин вспоминает, что позже, когда он прочитал историю про Карлсона, спрашивал у Кю, не живет ли он на крыше и где его моторчик. Странно, что он не выбрал для путешествия Стокгольм, там должно быть прохладнее. Парня, похожего на Кюхёна, уже нет на скамейке, и Чанмин поднимается тоже. Он хотел еще покататься на кораблике, и, может быть, посмотреть Нотр-Дам.   
На кораблике Чанмин занимает боковое место: от воды тянет прохладой, да и обзор лучше. В аудиогиде нет корейского, так что Чанмин слушает английский текст, но очень быстро ему надоедает держать громоздкую штуку возле уха, и он просто смотрит по сторонам. Когда кораблик уже разворачивается, Чанмин замечает, что тот парень, которого он принял за Кюхёна, снова рядом. В темных очках на пол-лица, в ушах наушники, и он просто молча сидит через пару сидений и не смотрит на Чанмина. Чанмин пытается тоже не смотреть, но выходит плохо. Он все время косится на парня, и, когда кораблик возвращается на пристань, следует за ним, но тот словно растворяется в толпе. Чанмин мотает головой, списывает все на разыгравшуюся фантазию и все-таки направляется к Нотр-Даму. Там он долго разглядывает фасад, но внутрь не заходит. Ужинает в каком-то кафе, с вином, капучино и десертом. В гостиницу он возвращается на метро.  
На следующий день он начинает с Монмартра. Подъемник доставляет его к Сакре-Кёр, и, когда он любуется видом города, Кюхён внезапно появляется снова.  
-Хватит делать вид, что ты меня не узнал,- говорит он, но Чанмин не отвечает. Странно разговаривать с воображаемым другом. Во всяком случае, будучи взрослым.

_Чанмин был умным мальчиком и довольно скоро понял, что Кюхён- воображаемый друг. Никто, кроме него, не видел Кю, даже если они шли куда-то вместе. Сложно было не догадаться. Впрочем, ни это, ни появление у Чанмина вполне реальных друзей ничуть не мешало им общаться. Чанмин мог рассказать Кюхёну абсолютно всё: про заваленную контрольную, про драку после школы, про первые неудачи с девчонками. Про первые удачи тоже, честно, не преувеличивая и воображая себя плейбоем. Короче, всё. Кроме одной единственной мелочи._

Негры с сувенирными башнями всех размеров что-то говорят ему на японском, наверное, цену, потом, кажется, на китайском. Чанмин только улыбается и отрицательно машет рукой. Он поднимается по ступеням и входит в церковь. Почему именно в эту, он и сам не знает. Он просто смотрит, все, что он мог просить у Бога, он уже попросил. У всех богов, каких мог вспомнить. Чанмин выходит на улицу, обходит базилику и идет дальше. У него снова нет плана, но время от времени он сверяется с картой и, наконец, выходит к винограднику. В путеводителе сказано, что он единственный в Париже, и собственно это его единственная ценность.  
\- Забавно, да? – спрашивает Кюхён.- Не ожидаешь увидеть такое в городе. Но вино из него- редкостная гадость.  
-Можно подумать, ты пробовал!- автоматически отвечает Чанмин. В этот миг словно что-то вспыхивает, наверное, солнце отражается в одном из окон, и Чанмин щурится даже за темными очками.  
-Идем дальше, там интереснее,- говорит Кюхён.  
Они разглядывают вывеску с кроликом на углу, про нее тоже написано в путеводителе, а потом идут дальше. В какой-то миг Кюхён снова пропадает, но Чанмина это не сильно беспокоит. Он находит забавный памятник, мужчина, проходящий сквозь стену. Это персонаж рассказа, сообщает путеводитель, но имя автора ему не знакомо, и Чанмин думает, что если есть перевод, нужно будет почитать. Если успеет. Ладонь мужчины блестит на солнце, отполированная желающими сфотографироваться. Чуть выше и справа блестит золотом вделанная в стену задница. Поскольку путеводитель о ней не сообщает, Чанмин решает, что это народное творчество. Повинуясь порыву, он фотографирует её на телефон, планируя вечером из отеля залить в Интернет.  
-У меня лучше,- комментирует Кюхён, и, словно нарочно, поворачивается спиной и идет дальше по улице. Чанмин ловит себя на мысли, что да, лучше, но пялиться на задницу воображаемого друга, это как-то... неправильно? Конечно, прямо сейчас у него есть оправдание в виде той штуки в его мозгу, да-да, это все она, но на самом деле он знает, что все началось гораздо раньше.

_Наверное, именно поэтому Чанмин согласился, когда тот мальчик предложил ему попробовать. Он решил, что раз ему нравится Кю, то, возможно, ему в принципе нравятся парни. С тем, первым, ничего так и не вышло. Не то чтобы Чанмину было противно или что-то вроде того, но всё было неправильно. Так что он выдохнул, и на какое-то время снова переключился на девушек. Потом, уже в университете, его снова потянуло на эксперименты, и он пытался встречаться с парнями, с одним даже пробовал пожить вместе, но его хватило на полгода. Потом он просто собрал вещи и ушёл. Кюхён к тому времени уже давно исчез из его жизни. Чанмин так и не смог вспомнить, когда именно, но ему всегда казалось, что после того, первого мальчика, с которым он целовался в школьном туалете._

Чанмин идет следом за Кюхёном, разглядывая кафе, вывески, домики и магазинчики. Иногда Кюхён пропадает из виду, но Чанмин все равно идет вперёд, у него нет особой цели, ещё много времени до вечера, и тут ему нравится.   
В Старбаксе напротив Мулен Руж он покупает карамельный фрапуччино и садится за столик на улице. Кюхён садится рядом и рассказывает что-то про кабаре, а еще про то, что дальше по улице полно сексшопов, и не хочет ли Чанмин туда прогуляться? Чанмин оставляет полупустой стакан на столе и идет в противоположную сторону той, которую показывал Кюхён. Можно было бы осмотреть еще какие-то достопримечательности, но на все его не хватит, а выбрать что-то одно он не может. В конце концов, будет ещё один день перед отлётом обратно, а сегодня можно просто погулять. Чанмин возвращается в отель не слишком поздно, потому что назавтра рано вставать. Его поезд в Дижон рано утром, и нужно ещё добраться до вокзала. Кюхён больше не появлялся, но Чанмин не думает, что избавился от него навсегда.

В 9 утра Чанмин уже в Дижоне. Ещё дома, выбирая маршрут, Чанмин не руководствовался какими-то особыми соображениями, просто Дижон был по пути во Флоренцию, к тому же Бургундия- это что-то такое, из книжек про Францию и мушкетеров. С вокзала Чанмин идет искать отправную точку Маршрута Совы. Площадь перекопана, там что-то строится, но Чанмин ориентируется по Триумфальной арке и идёт дальше. Совы на металлических пластинках посреди улицы указывают направление. Ему некуда торопиться, он идёт, разглядывая кафе, магазины и старинные дома, пока не выходит к собору Нотр-Дам. Путеводитель рассказывает про горгулий, и Чанмин долго разглядывает фасад просто так, и через объектив фотоаппарата. Потом обходит собор слева и находит, собственно, ту самую сову. Она совсем маленькая, голова уже почти стерлась от частых прикосновений. Как водится, тут необходимо загадывать желание, и Чанмин загадывает, вполне искренне. У него последнее время только одно желание, так что долго думать не приходится. Он продолжает свой маршрут в компании с совами, и останавливается у театра и еще какой-то церкви в глубине. Потом прямо по улице Чанмин выходит на площадь Свободы к Дворцу Герцогов Бургундских. Чанмин обходит его кругом, просто чтобы посмотреть, и возвращается обратно на площадь. Она буквально залита солнцем, отражающимся от плит, и Чанмину становится как-то необыкновенно светло и радостно. Он засовывает руки под струи фонтана, замочив кроссовки, и смеётся. Потом думает, что неплохо бы перекусить, потому что он практически не завтракал. Кафе на самой площади кажутся ему слишком пафосными, и он находит одно поменьше уже на выходе с площади. Заказывает мясо по-бургундски и кир, что-то типа коктейля из вина и ликера. Как только приносят бокал, тут же появляется Кюхён. Он садится напротив Чанмина и говорит:  
\- Voulez-vous boire un verre de vin avec moi?  
Чанмин не знает французского, кроме банальных «спасибо» и «извините», но даже так понимает, что акцент у Кюхёна чудовищный. Но вид у Кюхёна при этом очень гордый, так что Чанмин с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не расхохотаться. За соседним столиком сидит мужчина, поэтому Чанмин не отвечает Кю ничего, боясь показаться ненормальным. Он пробует свой коктейль и разглядывает карту города в ожидании мяса. Когда официант приносит блюдо, Чанмин сворачивает карту и принимается за еду.  
-Дашь попробовать?- спрашивает Кюхён. Чанмин на миг замирает. Нет, в детстве он делился с Кю конфетами, но тогда это не казалось таким странным. Впрочем… он оглядывается на мужчину за соседним столиком, но тот смотрит в другую сторону, поэтому Чанмин отрезает кусочек и протягивает Кю. В результате они разъедают порцию на двоих, благо, она большая. Чанмин расплачивается и возвращается на площадь, откуда продолжает свой маршрут. Кюхён следует за ним, тоже заглядывает в карту, вставляет замечания или обращает внимание Чанмина на какие-то мелочи. Чанмин сознается себе, что вдвоем осматривать город веселее, и видимо этим объясняется то, что он снова общается с Кюхёном. По пути попадается супермаркет, и Чанмин заходит купить воды. Кюхён разглядывает стеллажи с вином, потом машет Чанмину. Тот подходит, и Кю тыкает пальцем в бутылку.  
-Купи эту! Тут, конечно, ничего особенного нет, но это должно быть неплохое.  
\- Зачем она мне?- удивляется Мин.  
\- Ты же в Дижоне! А это- Бургундское,- Кюхён смотрит на него, как на недоумка.  
\- И? – все еще не въезжает Чанмин.  
\- Так и помрешь, не попробовав Бургундского,- заявляет Кюхён.  
-Спасибо, что напомнил,- мрачнеет Чанмин. Но бутылку все-таки покупает. И еще маленькую с местным ликером, в подарок маме. И банку горчицы, вроде она тоже знаменита.  
Дальше они гуляют по городу уже без всякого маршрута, просто так, а вечером поезд увозит Чанмина в Италию.  
Следующая остановка- Флоренция. Отель, который Чанмин забронировал, на берегу Арно, но довольно далеко от центра и от вокзала, поэтому он берет такси. Душ, переодеться, оставить лишние вещи, и вот он уже идет по набережной. Ближе к центру сворачивает в город, и в итоге выходит на площадь перед Санта Кроче. Площадь занята пластиковыми сидениями в несколько рядов и аппаратурой, то ли еще не убрали, то ли планируется какое-то мероприятие.  
-Смотри,- взявшийся, как обычно, ниоткуда Кюхён указывает на группу корейцев под руководством гида с голубым флажком.- Идем, послушаем, что расскажут.   
Они потихоньку присоединяются к толпе земляков и разглядывают базилику Святого Креста, потом идут по узким улочкам, слушая про великого Данте, которого флорентийцы сначала изгнали, а потом возжелали вернуть, смотрят на башню, что стоит на месте его дома, и на церковь, где он встретил Беатриче, и еще дом, где была первая мастерская Леонардо, и много всего, а потом выходят к Санта Мария дель Фьоре. Собор огромный и прекрасный, белый, зеленый и розовый. Чанмин смотрит на него, забывая про группу. Внутрь, правда, ему не хочется, да и путеводитель сообщает, там ничего интересного. На купол лезть тоже нет желания, и он идет в сторону Пьяцца делла Синьория. Башня палаццо Веккьо видна издалека, перед входом в нее стоит знаменитый Давид и, кажется, Геракл.   
-Как думаешь, их с натуры лепили?- интересуется Кюхён.- Ну, в смысле, как-то они меня не впечатляют своими… достоинствами.  
\- Ну, думаю, они должны были другими достоинствами впечатлять, а не размером членов,- отвечает Чанмин.- К тому же, я не уверен, что ты от них так уж серьезно отличаешься.  
\- Хочешь проверить?- усмехается Кю. «Может и хочу»,-думает Чанмин, но вслух не говорит.   
Слева еще какие-то скульптуры, но они проходят мимо, вдоль Галереи Уффици снова к Арно, и потом на мост Понте Веккио. По мосту туда и обратно, разглядывая выставленные в витринах украшения, потом идут искать рынок, на котором очередное место, исполняющее желания. Статуя Кабанчика, которому нужно положить монетку на язык так, чтобы она свалилась в решетку. У Чанмина получается, так что он радуется, как ребенок. Кюхён смеется, и они идут осматривать рынок тоже. Кожа, палантины, блокноты и прочие канцелярские мелочи. А еще- Давид, всех размеров, целиком и частями. Чанмин предлагает купить для Кю трусы, чтобы потешить его самолюбие выгодным сравнением с Давидом. С рынка они возвращаются на площадь, по пути останавливаясь возле художников, рисующих прямо на дороге Рождение Венеры. За фонтаном Нептуна обнаруживаются краники с водой, Чанмин наполняет уже пустую бутылку, и они идут снова к Санта-Кроче. Внутри Чанмин рассматривает надгробия: пустое Данте, а еще Галилея, Микеланджело и Макиавелли (он когда-то писал про него работу в университете). Некоторые из остальных фамилий кажутся знакомыми, другие он точно видит впервые.   
Когда они выходят на улицу, Чанмин понимает, что проголодался. В одной из боковых улочек находится уютное кафе, где он заказывает лазанью и домашнее вино. Пока Чанмин обедает, Кюхён пропадает, но присоединяется к нему, как только он покидает кафе. Ещё один пункт, который рекомендует путеводитель, на другом берегу реки, и они идут к мосту, потом долго поднимаются на холм и наконец выходят на пьяццале Микеланджело. Там стоит еще один Давид, зеленый, «от зависти к туристам», комментирует неугомонный Кюхён. А еще там открывается потрясающий вид на Флоренцию с высоты. Всё, что они видели, и Санта Мария дель Фьоре. и Старый мост, и башня, а еще сады на левом берегу – всё, как на ладони. Налюбовавшись и передохнув, они снова спускаются вниз, и направляются в отель. По пути им попадается винный магазин, и Кюхён затаскивает туда Чанмина. Он придирчиво выбирает кьянти, что-то бормоча про неудачные годы, а Чанмин размышляет, как так вышло, что Кюхён, его вроде как собственный Кю, разбирается в вине. Там не менее, он послушно покупает указанную бутылку, а еще какое-то мясо, которое ему предлагает попробовать милая итальянская девушка.  
-Бери, под вино пойдет,- шепчет Кюхён.  
До гостиницы Чанмин разве что не доползает. В номере он плюхается на постель, но потом всё же поднимается и плетётся в душ, уж очень жарко было весь день. Из душа он выходит в одних шортах и снова валится на кровать лицом в подушку.   
-Сделать тебе массаж?- спрашивает Кюхён. Чанмин что-то согласно мычит, и ему на плечи ложатся тёплые руки. Наверное, это странно, что он действительно чувствует, ощущает движения Кюхёна, но Чанмин решает, что даже если это всего лишь выходки его мозга, на который давит дурацкая опухоль, пусть так. Ему хорошо, прямо сейчас, когда Кюхён сидит рядом, разминая его спину, и вообще, хорошо, когда Кюхён рядом. Чанмин думает, что в следующий раз, когда будет загадывать желание, загадает, чтобы Кю стал реальным. Все равно его обычное желание выздороветь ничуть не более вероятно, чем это.  
-Эй, не спи,- пихает его в бок Кюхён.- У нас ещё кьянти, и я знаю, где выход на крышу.  
Чанмин натягивает чистую футболку, и они наблюдают закат с крыши отеля, потягивая кьянти и заедая его купленным мясом.  
Утром, едва Чанмин открывает глаза, видит сидящего на подоконнике Кюхёна.  
-Поехали в Пизу,- предлагает тот.  
\- Я собирался в Рим,- отвечает Мин, зевая и усаживаясь в постели.  
-Я погуглил,- говорит Кю, Чанмин пялится на него, но тот продолжает, как ни в чем не бывало.- Отсюда можно автобусом, а потом из Пизы поездом в Рим. Давай, Мин, ну же! Посмотрим на башню!  
-Хорошо, - соглашается Мин, и идет собираться.   
Тоскана за окном автобуса точно как на открытках: кипарисы, подсолнухи, много солнца. Чанмин смотрит в окно, Кюхён сидит рядом и дремлет, заткнув уши наушниками и положив голову Чанмину на плечо.   
Чанмин как-то никогда не задумывался, что Пизанская башня не самостоятельное сооружение. Оказывается, что это колокольня, часть комплекса. Они осматривают Площадь Чудес, на которой как раз и расположены Баптистерий, Собор и знаменитая башня. Из-за разницы в цвете колон, иногда кажется, что некоторых на башне не хватает. А еще, помимо того, что башня наклоненная, она еще и выгнутая. Чанмин читает, что это из-за попыток ее выправить, а Кюхён предполагает, что это связано с комплексами архитектора. Они осматривают еще прилегающие улочки, раз уж приехали, и сувенирные лавки, а потом направляются к вокзалу.  
Поезд до Рима идет прямо по берегу моря, открывая потрясающие виды. Они болтают ни о чем или просто молчат, глядя в окно. На вокзал Термини они прибывают уже почти вечером. Гостиница буквально в двух шагах от вокзала, что очень удобно. Номер, который достаётся Чанмину, на верхнем этаже, и, когда он поднимается, Кюхён ждёт его возле двери.  
-Почему не внутри?- спрашивает Чанмин, улыбаясь, Кю пожимает плечами.   
Чанмину везёт, и окно с маленьким балкончиком выходит на улицу, а не во внутренний двор, он видел фото на сайте, там одни трубы, ничего интересного. Первым делом Чанмин находит номер, который ему дали в агентстве, и звонит гиду. Любезная госпожа Ю говорит, что, конечно, он может присоединиться, завтра у них запланирована поездка в Помпеи и Неаполь, а послезавтра утром экскурсия в Ватикан. Чанмин уточняет, сколько это стоит, и может ли он заплатить завтра утром, и время и место отъезда. Записав все, он прощается до завтра, и они с Кюхёном идут гулять.  
-Первым делом- Колизей,- говорит Чанмин. Он покупает билет на метро в табачной лавке, и спускается на станцию, пытаясь разобраться, в какую именно сторону ему нужно. Как Кюхён попадает в метро, он не замечает, но в вагон они входят уже вдвоем. Они выходят на второй остановке, и прямо на выходе из метро их встречает величественный символ Рима. Уже поздно, поэтому кассы закрыты и внутрь они не попадают, поэтому, полюбовавшись громадиной Колизея, идут гулять дальше, мимо Римского форума и форума Трояна к памятнику Витторио Эммануила и площади Венеции, потом к площади Навона с её фонтанами, которые уже подсвечены. В какой-то из кафешек по пути Чанмин покупает мороженое, и они облизывают его по очереди. Чанмин думает что-то про непрямой поцелуй, Кюхён говорит это вслух, и еще что-то про «давно пора», но Чанмин думает, что ему послышалось. Они доходят до знаменитого фонтана Треви, который тоже подсвечен и смотрится фантастически красиво. Чанмин находит монетку в кармане, загадывает то, что собирался, и бросает. Как и положено, спиной, и успевает обернуться, чтобы увидеть, как денежка плюхается в воду. Кюхён снимает этот момент на фотоаппарат Чанмина. Они идут дальше, уже по направлению к отелю, до Виа Национале, по ней до площади Республики, которая тоже вся горит от подсветки. Оттуда уже совсем недалеко до вокзала и отеля. Чанмин хочет спросить, где Кюхён проводит ночи, но не решается.   
Они встречаются утром, у автобуса, который стоит возле вокзала. Чанмин раскланивается с госпожой Ю и отдает ей деньги. К его изумлению, Кюхён делает то же самое. В автобусе они садятся на соседние места, ближе к концу, потому что впереди всё уже занято.  
-Кто ты такой?- шепчет Чанмин.  
-Кюхён.  
-Почему она тебя видит? Раньше люди тебя не замечали!  
-Уже какое-то время замечают, ты не обращал внимания,- улыбается Кю, но потом серьезно добавляет.- Я реален настолько, насколько ты этого хочешь. Ты ведь хочешь?  
Чанмин отворачивается к окну, пытаясь осмыслить сказанное. Нет, вчера он в самом деле загадал, чтобы Кю стал реальностью, но на самом деле верил ли он в такую возможность? Если другие люди видят Кюхёна, значит, его болезнь тут не при чем?   
-Чудеса случаются,- шепчет ему Кюхён. – Просто поверь.  
По дороге гид рассказывает что-то про Неаполь, и про Помпеи, про извержение Везувия, Чанмин слушает в пол уха, а вот Кюхён, кажется, увлечён. Впрочем, на Везувий в окно Чанмин тоже послушно смотрит, а потом, выйдя из автобуса, даже фотографирует. Они встречаются с итальянским гидом, покупают билеты в кассе и отправляются осматривать город прошлого. Помпеи довольно большой город, и, конечно, они не осматривают всё, а только самое интересное. Жемчужиной осмотра становится лупанарий с неплохо сохранившимися фресками, изображающими «меню». Впрочем, очередь сзади не позволяет остановиться и рассмотреть все подробности. Они осматривают бани, рынок, храмы, просто хорошо сохранившиеся дома, а ещё платные общественные туалеты. Это становится темой для бесконечных шуток, пока они идут до амфитеатра и гладиаторской арены.   
После осмотра им предлагают перекусить в одном из местных кафе. Из предложенного Кюхён выбирает пиццу, видимо, купившись на слова гида о том, что тут она настоящая, а Чанмин морепродукты. С ними за столиком оказываются мама с дочкой лет 15. Девочка мило смущается и называет их «дяденьками». Кюхён смеется и говорит, что «оппа» вполне подойдет, а Чанмин всё ещё не может поверить, что другие люди тоже видят Кю. С одной стороны, его радует, что Кюхён реален, с другой- он перестал быть только его, Чанмина.   
Пицца, не смотря на натуральность, оказывается так себе, так что Кюхён сначала предлагает поменяться, а потом просто таскает жареные креветки и осьминогов из тарелки Чанмина. Тот шлепает Кю по рукам, но это мало помогает.  
-Вы, наверное, давно знакомы?- спрашивает их соседка по столику.  
-Почти всю жизнь,- улыбается ей Кюхён.   
Потом они едут в Неаполь, где совсем маленькая экскурсия от набережной до замка, и их отпускают погулять на несколько часов. Купленное в Галерее Умберто «маленькое» мороженное отказывается таким гигантским, что есть его приходится вдвоём, иначе оно быстро тает. Они идут по маленьким улочкам вглубь города, рассчитывая выйти потом на набережную. В самом деле выходят, но только, кажется, в паре километров от автобуса. Но время до отъезда ещё есть, и они идут вдоль набережной мимо Кастель-дель-Ово, мимо фонтана, и всевозможных катеров, яхт, рыбаков, загорающих неаполитанцев. К автобусу они приходят незадолго до отъезда. Вездесущие негры предлагают магниты и брелочки с перцем сначала по три за евро, потом уже по четыре, тётушки из группы покупают, Чанмин внезапно поддается порыву и покупает тоже. Он цепляет один из брелоков к рюкзаку, и теперь мелодично позванивает при каждом движении.   
-Теперь я тебя не потеряю,- шутит Кюхён, когда они усаживаются на свои места в автобусе.   
-Надо было хоть ноги помочить в Неаполитанском заливе,- говорит Чанмин, когда автобус трогается, и они едут по набережной в другую сторону.  
-Приедем в следующий раз, можешь даже искупаться,- отвечает Кюхён. Чанмин смотрит на него с подозрением, но Кю серьезен и добавляет,- Я ведь говорил, чудеса случаются.   
Не смотря на то, что на обратной дороге большая часть туристов дремлет, госпожа Ю ставит им «Безумно влюбленного». Странно видеть на экране места, по которым они вчера бродили. Оставшееся после просмотра время Чанмин дремлет на плече у Кюхёна.   
В Риме они идут ужинать в одну из забегаловок поблизости от отеля. Чанмин видит на витрине те самые супли, которые ели герои в фильме, и они заказывают по две штуки и домашнего вина. Чанмин фотографирует на телефон Кюхёна с бокалом вина, а тот- Чанмина с супли аль телефонно. В этот раз Кю остается на ночь, и они устраиваются вдвоем на одной кровати.   
Утром их ждет автобус в Ватикан. Экскурсия начинается с музеев, и Чанмин думает, что нужно было, наверное, идти самостоятельно, чтобы было время рассмотреть все это великолепие. Но тут уж выбор сделан, и они идут дальше, слушая экскурсовода и рассматривая то, что удается. Почему-то на Чанмина большее впечатление производят залы со скульптурой, чем картины. А еще мраморная ванна невероятного размера. Наконец, они доходят до Сикстинской капеллы. Кажется невероятным, что все это было расписано вручную. Из капеллы они попадают в Собор Святого Петра. Хотя Чанмин не слишком религиозен, Собор производит сильное впечатление. Госпожа Ю что-то рассказывает про очередное место, исполняющее желания, но Чанмин смотрит на Кюхёна и думает, что одно его желание уже сбылось совершенно чудесным образом, и нельзя быть слишком жадным. Кюхён улыбается ему и незаметно пожимает руку, и Чанмин благодарит Господа, или того, кто сделал Кюхёна реальным. Они осматривают собор, потом вместе с группой выходят на площадь. Госпожа Ю говорит, что тут экскурсия заканчивается, рассказывает, где можно купить сувениры, и где ходит автобус до вокзала.   
-Пойдем осматривать еще что-нибудь?- спрашивает Кюхён.  
На улице как-то чудовищно жарко, и Чанмин вдруг чувствует, что он не может никуда идти, голова начинает болеть, и вообще ему как-то не по себе.  
-Поехали в отель,- просит он.  
Они находят остановку прямо за углом. Автобус пустой, Кюхён усаживает Чанмина у окна и компостирует билеты. Они едут через мост, и потом по большим и маленьким улочкам. Автобус постепенно заполняется народом, но Кюхён стоит рядом. Чанмин прислоняется лбом к стеклу, и ему становится легче. Поэтому, когда они выходят на конечной остановке, он тянет Кюхёна в супермаркет, где они покупают арбуз. Они едят его, сидя на кровати в номере Чанмина, и слегка заляпывают роскошное зеленое покрывало, и простыню. Потом они идут умываться, сталкиваются руками под краном, брызгаются, короче, ведут себя как дети. Хотя голова уже не болит, Кюхён заботливо укладывает Мина полежать, а сам сидит рядом. К вечеру, когда жара спадает, они решают снова выйти погулять. Мимо площади Республики по Виа Барберини доходят до площади с таким же названием, а потом прямо по улице до обелиска над лестницей Испании. Спускаются по ней вниз, усаживаются на ступеньках и снова разглядывают карту. На Площади Испании шумно, играет музыка и пахнет лошадьми, которые толпятся там, запряженные в украшенные повозки. Поэтому они поднимаются и идут дальше, по улице с забавным названием Баббуино к Пьяцца-дель-Пополо. Уже стемнело, светятся окна кафе и витрины магазинчиков. В каком-то кафе они покупают мороженое, усаживаются на ограждение фонтана на площади, лицом к церквям-близнецам. Откуда-то справа слышно голос, поющий под гитару Биттлз и что-то еще знакомое, издалека слева слышны современные ритмы, которые не заглушают, но сливаются в нечто причудливое. Вездесущие торговцы рекламируют какую-то игрушку, то и дело над площадью взлетают светящиеся огоньки. Почему-то все это кажется невероятно романтичным, и Чанмин берет Кю за руку. Они доедают мороженое и, не расцепляя рук, поднимаются и идут обратно. До лестницы Испании, где все так же людно, и дальше прямо, потом на лево вверх, и направо по улице Четырех Фонтанов. На одном из перекрестков они действительно видят четыре фонтана, расположенных по разным углам домов. Чанмин пытается сфотографировать ближайший, пока они стоят на светофоре, но выходит темно и размыто. Светофор переключается, и они идут дальше, прямо до Санта Мария Маджоре. Чанмин жалеет, что так и не попал внутрь, ведь завтра уже уезжать, но Кюхён снова говорит о том, что они вернутся. Чанмин не спорит. Они сворачивают к вокзалу, и через несколько минут поднимаются в номер. Чанмин выпускает руку Кюхёна, чтобы достать ключ и открыть дверь. Как только они оказываются в номере и прикрывают дверь, Кюхён прижимает Чанмина к стене и целует. Чанмин воображал себе это миллион раз, но в жизни всё равно всё не так. Лучше просто потому, что это настоящее.   
Покрывало с кровати они всё-таки стаскивают, хватит с него арбуза. 

В утреннем поезде до Венеции они спят. Вещей у них почти нет: у Чанмина рюкзак, у Кюхёна сумка, поэтому до гостиницы они идут пешком. Номер внезапно оказывается двухместным, и Кюхён сознается, что воспользовался ноутбуком Чанмина. Они оставляют путеводитель в номере и просто гуляют. На Сан-Марко они, конечно, тоже заходят, и на мост Риальто, но, всё-таки, их Венеция иная. Она из маленьких улочек и мостов, каких-то внезапных площадей, и переулков, в которых можно двигаться только по одному. В узких улочках, в которых никого нет, они торопливо целуются, потом идут дальше. Конечно, они катаются на гондоле, потому что сложно придумать что-то романтичнее маленьких каналов, мостов, и гондольера в традиционной полосатой футболке, который напевает что-то себе под нос и отталкивается ногой от стен, когда гондола оказывается слишком близко. Почти три дня и две ночи они просто счастливы. А потом ночной поезд увозит их в Париж.   
Самолет только вечером, и день они проводят в маленьких улочках, маленьких кафе, подальше от достопримечательностей и туристов. Правда, к башне они все-таки приходят попрощаться и едят мороженое на той же скамейке, где Чанмин увидел Кюхёна.

Наверное, Чанмин до конца верит в то, что Кюхён останется с ним, только в аэропорту, когда Кю протягивает девушке за стойкой регистрации паспорт. 

В больницу он попадает спустя пару месяцев после возвращения. Какой-то придурок сбивает его, когда Чанмин ночью возвращается от родителей домой к Кю. Естественно, когда он приходит в себя, его семья, включая Кюхёна, уже в больнице. Чанмин хорошо себя чувствует, за исключением нескольких синяков и царапин, но все настаивают на тщательном обследовании, и ему приходится терпеть очередную кучу анализов, от которых он успел отвыкнуть за последнее время. Когда анализы берут повторно, Чанмин пугается, потому что он не готов… Он надеялся, что у него еще есть время, ведь все так хорошо…  
А потом в палату входит мама в слезах, и улыбающийся Кюхён.  
-Они будут наблюдать за тобой еще какое-то время, чтобы убедиться, что ты здоров,- говорит он, пока рыдающая мама обнимает Чанмина.- Я ведь говорил, что чудеса случаются, нужно просто верить.  
-Но я ведь не верил,- Чанмин обнимает маму в ответ, но смотрит на Кюхёна.  
-Зато я верил,- говорит тот.- Потому что ты верил в меня. 

Чанмин думает, что главное чудо случилось с ним, когда ему было пять, он лежал дома простуженный, и ему было скучно.


End file.
